


If I Do Bad Things to You

by blackmeteor



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmeteor/pseuds/blackmeteor
Summary: There's something about Minho that Felix can't help but be attracted to, no matter the consequences.





	If I Do Bad Things to You

**Author's Note:**

> first Minlix fic and i can't believe it's sort of mature?? 
> 
> I'm a little nervous about this fic. I'm not too sure how to go about this, how to end it and such. But after talking to some people, I think I have an idea more or less.
> 
> Splitting this to two parts just because~

Felix’s head snapped up at the loud crackle of Hyunjin’s fingers. His friend was frowning as he stared down at Felix and the blonde knew that the taller had been trying to get his attention for quite some time now. He smiled apologetically, wondering which excuse to use this time. He was running out of excuses to offer Hyunjin but he couldn’t tell the truth either. He didn’t want Hyunjin to worry even further.

“Lix, I swear…” Hyunjin grumbled, mouth set down into a frown.

Felix smiled tiredly, leaning against Hyunjin’s arm. “I’m sorry, Jinnie. What were you saying?”

There was still a frown on the taller’s lips but one of his arms found its way around Felix’s shoulder so the younger knew he was forgiven. Hyunjin was such a sucker for skinship. “I said I wanted to introduce you to some friends from my high school dance club. We’re all meeting up at the newly opened club later.”

“And you’re just inviting me? Aww, I’m flattered, Jinnie but I don’t want Seungmin to kill me in my sleep.” Felix said playfully, batting his lashes up at the other.

Hyunjin snorted. “Like Jisung is just going to stand around while Seungmin kills you.”

“You say that like Jisung and I are a match against your boyfriend.”

“Nah, just saying you won’t die alone.” Hyunjin smirked, ruffling Felix’s hair. “I know Minnie won’t hesitate to kill you both.” He grinned at the younger’s pout. “But, to answer your question, I already invited the others. Chan hyung said they might even make it!”

“Are you saying I might get to see Jisung soon?” Felix exclaimed, eyes already widening at that.

Hyunjin nodded, a laugh bubbling out of his lips as he watched Felix bounce up and down. But Felix couldn’t help himself. Ever since a scouting agent had discovered 3racha, the time he had spent with his best friend had continued to lessen until it was almost nonexistent. He had no idea what time Jisung went back to their shared apartment but Felix hadn’t seen the other properly for almost a month now. The promise of spending the entire evening with Jisung, along with Changbin and Chan, seemed very enticing for Felix.

“Okay, let’s do it!”

\--

_Felix’s breath hitched as the man above him chuckled, the sound husky and sensual. The blonde tipped his head back, baring his neck for the other. He knew just what the man wanted, knew that the brunette had a thing for biting especially Felix’s neck, something about painting his beautiful skin with marks and he knew that above all, the other got off by the fact that Felix was acting so submissive with him._

_“So beautiful like this, babe.” The other murmured, pausing by Felix’s pulse. “I like it when you’re like this, all open for me. You’re so beautiful.”_

_“H-hyung…” Felix gasped as the other bit down, sucking on his neck. He had no doubt that there would be a big bruise there later; the other was nothing if not thorough after all._

_“So beautiful for me…”_

\--

The club was fairly new but it was obvious they were already quite famous, judging by the queue outside. Hyunjin whistled as they eyed the people waiting in line while Seungmin grumbled beside him. Felix sighed, blowing the strand of hair that was falling across his eyes. Beside him, Jisung had one arm slung across Felix’s shoulder, muffling a yawn with his free hand. Felix wasn’t sure if this was what Jisung meant by the two of them finally hanging out because this was definitely different from what Felix had envisioned.

“Come on. Let’s start lining up already.” Chan said, pointing to the end of the line.

Changbin cleared his throat, squaring his shoulders. “Follow me.”

“What will you do, Bin hyung? Scare them?” Jisung asked playfully, making Felix giggle.

“Shut up, disaster twins.” Changbin hissed, ears turning red.

That just made the two of them laugh harder, leaning on each other as they walked to the front of the line. Hyunjin was draped all over Seungmin, talking animatedly to his boyfriend while Chan was watching Changbin in anticipation. When their small group reached the front of the line, Felix could make out the complaints from the people queuing up and he hoped that Changbin could get them in before they got mobbed by the other people here.

“Yeah, kid?” The bouncer asked, arms crossed as Changbin walked up to him.

“The name’s SpearB.” Changbin said, more like growled, actually.

Felix’s eyebrow raised as he watched the bouncer bow down to Changbin, letting them in without any more discussion. He could hear the complaints following them inside but the sound was soon drowned out by the heavy bass from the club’s music. Hyunjin was already pulling Seungmin to the dance floor while the hyungs were finding them a table, navigating through the numerous people inside.

“I’m off to get shots!” Jisung announced the second they sat down. He grinned at the others before jumping up and heading to the bar.

“Wait, Jisung, no!” Chan exclaimed, hurrying after the younger.

Changbin and Felix laughed as they watched the two of them. “So, SpearB?” Felix asked after a moment.

“Uh…” Changbin coughed, cheeks coloring as he fiddled with the rings on his finger. “It’s my underground rapper name.”

“You did it! You actually did it!” Felix grinned, lightly punching Changbin’s shoulder. “Hyung!”

Changbin laughed. “Yeah, I did. You were right. My parents can’t really control my life now that I’m in college. As long as my grades are acceptable, I don’t think they have any right to stop me.”

“ _I told you! I freaking told you!”_ Felix exclaimed, jumping from his seat to hug Changbin. “Waaah, hyung, I’m so proud of you!”

Changbin grinned, hugging Felix tightly before patting his lower back, signaling for him to go down. The two of them spent some time catching up with each other, heads bent close together to hear each other over the club’s music. Felix couldn’t help but feel the subtle clenching of his heart; he knew that there would always be a part of him that would be in love with Changbin but he had learned by now how to hide how he felt. This was infinitely easier than hearing the older pine about that pretty girl in his class. This was safe; this was them.

By the time Hyunjin and Seungmin came back from the dance floor, the rest of them had already had more than one glass to drink and Jisung, being the lightweight that he was, was already red in the face, grinning dopely at the two as he waved them over. Hyunjin scrunched his nose, pushing Jisung’s face away as he reached for his own glass, pulling Seungmin down on his lap. Felix sighed to himself, watching the two with a little jealousy. He tucked himself closer to Changbin’s side, deluding himself that this could mean something else.

“Hyung, you’re here!” Hyunjin suddenly exclaimed, making Seungmin jump off his lap. “Sorry, baby.” He apologized, kissing Seungmin’s cheek before launching himself to tackle the newcomer.

“Yah, Hwang Hyunjin!”

Felix sat up straighter, eyes trained on the new group that Hyunjin was talking to. The two watching Hyunjin nuzzle the other on the floor were definitely new faces; Felix was certain he would remember faces like those. In a minute, Seungmin cleared his throat, tapping his foot impatiently. Jisung and Felix both giggled at that; the youngest in their quartet liked to pretend that nothing much bothered him but all of them knew that he didn’t like sharing Hyunjin all that much.

“Sorry, sorry.” Hyunjin said, getting up and offering his hand for the other to take. “Sorry, I jumped on you, hyung.”

“I don’t think you’re sorry. You’re just scared of Seungmin.” The other man introduced, pulling on Hyunjin’s hand as he righted himself. “Hey, guys. I’m Minho.”

Felix had to swallow back a gasp; Minho had violet hair or was it just the lighting of the club? His eyes were glistening even in the dim lighting with his mouth turned up into a smirk. Here was a guy who knew he was handsome. The group went around introducing themselves, starting from the two other newcomers, Woojin and Jeongin. Felix found himself smiling as he looked at Jeongin; he was sure that the other was younger than him and Seungmin. He could already picture the two of them binging on candy while the hyungs remained in the background. Jisung was slightly mumbling as he spoke while Chan remained to be his usual friendly self. Changbin barely mumbled his name when it was his turn but Felix knew that it was just because the older was shy and found himself endeared by the action.

“ _My name’s Felix.”_ Felix introduced mindlessly, slipping into English out of habit. “Oh. Oops, sorry.”

“Your voice really is so deep.” Minho commented, a shiver going through his body that Felix couldn’t help but notice.

Their eyes met and Felix felt that surge of electricity under his skin, making him bite his lower lip. Felix could feel his cheeks heating up at the way Minho was looking at him but he couldn’t find it in himself to look away, too captivated by the other.

“Well… I want to dance. Shall we?” Chan announced, clapping his hands rather loudly. He pulled on Felix’s wrist, leading him to the dance floor before any of them could speak.

Chan was doing his weird eyebrow wiggling thing as they danced, making Felix giggle and roll his eyes. Jisung had found the energy to get up and had followed them to the dance floor, dancing with his body half draped over Felix. The young Aussie didn’t mind, maneuvering the two of them into some semblance of a dance. Chan soon pulled Jisung away, allowing Felix to move freely on his own. And it was amazing. Felix didn’t think that he would like clubs that much but he always found himself getting lost in the music.

“Don’t look now but someone can’t take their eyes off of you.” Hyunjin whispered, hand on Felix’s waist as their bodies moved close.

Felix raised an eyebrow, following Hyunjin’s line of vision subtly and chuckling when he saw who it was. “No way, Jin.”

“Yes way, Lix.” Hyunjin hummed, pulling Felix closer. “You’re hot. Minho hyung appreciates that.”

Felix rolled his eyes. “Shut up and dance, Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin chuckled before doing just that. Felix loved dancing with Hyunjin; the two of them had met at their college’s dance team and usually paired off. They knew how the other moved, knew how to dance complimentary to the other and above all, they knew they looked good dancing together; even Seungmin couldn’t deny the chemistry the two had when they danced.

“You sure you’re not up to that threesome, Lixie?” Seungmin suddenly said, appearing behind Felix, sandwiching the blonde between the couple.

Felix laughed, kissing Seungmin’s cheek. “Don’t bring me into your kinky life with Jinnie.” He swayed a bit to the side, slipping out the couple’s hold. “I think I’ve hoarded your boyfriend long enough. Your turn to dance.”

“Offer still stands, Felix!” Hyunjin exclaimed, winking at him as the blonde moved away.

“My turn.” A low voice whispered by Felix’s ear and he turned around to see Minho smirking at him. “Let’s dance, pretty boy.”

Felix felt his breath hitch as Minho’s hands splayed out on either side of his hips, guiding his body to match the older’s movements. It almost felt hypnotizing, the way their bodies moved together. It felt like they had spent a lifetime doing this, dancing together, matching each other. Felix let out a low groan when Minho had gripped his hips tightly, pulling his back flush against the older’s chest. The friction between their bodies felt too good and Felix could only close his eyes and tip his head back as Minho continued swaying their bodies together.

“Felix!”

Felix’s eyes snapped open, turning to the side seeing Jisung staring at him worriedly. “S-sung?”

“Let’s go home.” Jisung said, pulling on Felix’s wrist. “I’m sleepy.”

“But…” Felix protested, glancing at Minho. “I’m busy.”

“Please, Jjix?”

Minho chuckled. “It’s okay, babe. Go ahead and follow Jisung. He is your best friend after all.”

“R-right.”

“I’ll see you around, Lixie.” Minho whispered, lips brushing against the shell of Felix’s ear.

“Felix, let’s go.” Jisung repeated, tone becoming urgent as he pulled Felix to his side.

Felix’s eyes never left Minho’s even as Jisung dragged him back to their table where Changbin was already waiting. Even when Felix was already back at their apartment, he could still see the way Minho looked at him at the back of his eyes.

\--

“Minho hyung…. Is that guy, isn’t he?” Jisung said slowly over a bowl of cereal the next morning.

Felix paused, flipping the pancake he was cooking and keeping his eyes on the pan as he spoke. “What made you say so?”

“Lix, I’ve never seen you like that before. You were practically melting the moment he spoke. Not to mention, the eye fucking from his part was really obvious.” Jisung commented drily, swinging his spoon around to prove his point.

“Sung! Ssshh! Min and Jin might hear you!” Felix exclaimed, glancing at the couple’s door before going back to his best friend. “They don’t know about him.”

Jisung sighed, looking at Felix before nodding. “Are the pancakes done? I want to eat.”

Felix smiled at the other, grateful that Jisung was willing to let it go. He quickly finished up the pancakes, sprinkling some sugar on top just like the way Jisung liked it. Moving to the table, Felix placed the plate with the pancakes in the middle, moving his own bowl of cereal to the side.

He and Jisung murmured their thanks before digging in. Felix asked the other about the songs they were working on, smiling softly as he saw his best friend’s eyes sparkle with joy and excitement as he ranted about it, and sharing small anecdotes about Chan and Changbin during their time together in the studio. Felix was happy that the hyungs were achieving their dreams but he still felt that pang of longing for the three; it had been so long since they had spent some time just relaxing and he didn’t really get the chance to catch up with Chan last night. Jisung, in turn, asked Felix about the dance showcase he and Hyunjin were going to participate in. Felix was full on grinning as he told Jisung all about it, laughing when his best friend smacked his arm for keeping the fact that Felix had a solo stage during the showcase.

“I’ll wash the dishes.” Jisung volunteered after they finished their breakfast. “I haven’t been helping out here much.”

“You were busy in the studio.” Felix countered. “It’s fine.”

“Sshh, sit there and look pretty.”

Felix laughed, nodding as he jumped on the kitchen island, swinging his legs as he watched Jisung. “I miss you, Sungie.”

“I miss you too, Lix. Sorry. The hyungs and I already had a discussion about our work ethic. Well, actually, Changbin hyung’s noona got mad and headed to our studio. She was really mad.” Jisung laughed nervously.

“Hmm, good. Noona can be scary when she wants to be.”

“Hyung will be really scary once he figures out who Minho hyung is, too.”

“Sung…”

Jisung held up a finger, signaling for Felix to wait as he finished off the dishes. He reached for a rag, wiping his hands with it before facing the other. “Lix, why did you dance with Minho hyung last night? Why did you act like you’ve never met the guy when he was the reason you were so fucked up last year?”

“That wasn’t hyung’s fault.” Felix mumbled.

Jisung scoffed. “You’re still defending him!”

“Ji, last year…. It was really bad. But that wasn’t Minho hyung’s fault.” Felix explained, wringing his hands. “That was all me. I let everything go to my head.”

“It was not all your fault. He could have said something, made things clearer but he just let you believe something that wasn’t going to happen. He could’ve set limitations the moment you guys met. Instead, he started manipulating you!”

“I told you it wasn’t like that!”

“Yeah, so how was it, huh? Was it everything you hoped? Was that the kind of relationship you wanted to have?!”

“Hey, what’s going on here?” Hyunjin shouted, voice rising over Jisung’s as he and Seungmin walked to the kitchen. Both of their hair were a mess but their eyes were sharp, worried as they fell on Jisung and Felix. “Why are the two of you fighting?”

“We’re not.” Felix said simply, jumping down the island. “I’m going to shower.”

“Fe…” Jisung said, holding onto Felix’s arm as he passed by. “I’m sorry. I just don’t want you getting hurt. No one wants a repetition of what happened last year.”

“Exactly. No one does especially me. I won’t let myself fall that low again, Sung. You have to trust me.” Felix mumbled, placing a hand on top of Jisung’s.

“Right. Yeah, of course, I trust you.” Jisung sighed. “Mario Kart against the couple later?”

Felix bit his lip, shaking his head. “I was thinking of going to Chan hyung’s place actually.”

“Oh.” Jisung’s face fell before he plastered on a fake smile. “Sure, yeah, that’s fine.”

Felix felt bad for the other; he knew that Jisung was apologizing in his own way, knew that Jisung didn’t even have anything to really be apologetic about. But it wasn’t enough for him to stay. With one last smile, he turned towards his room, leaving Jisung to explain about what had happened to Seungmin and Hyunjin.

\--

_“Baby, I miss you.” Felix mumbled into the phone, lying down on the grass. “Can we meet?”_

_“I’m busy today.” Minho replied, humming a bit. “Is something wrong, babe?”_

_“Nothing… I don’t know.” Felix sighed, covering his eyes with his arm. “I miss you. I miss Jisung. I miss Chris. I miss Changbin hyung.”_

_“Changbin again?”_

_Felix chuckled, face breaking into a grin. He loved hearing Minho jealous; the older rarely let him hear that, always masking it with sarcastic remarks instead. “Not like that, baby. You know that I only love you.”_

_“You better. I don’t like sharing.” Minho remarked. “Just wait for Jisung at home, okay? I don’t want you going to their studio especially with Changbin there.”_

_“Baby…” Felix said, sitting up with a frown. “Changbin hyung’s my friend, too, you know.”_

_“Yeah, he’s a friend that you were in love with. I don’t like that.”_

_Felix sighed, running a hand through his hair. He had actually promised Jisung that he would be visiting them at the studio later and bring them some food while he’s at it. He knew however that Minho would get mad if he did and he didn’t like it when Minho was mad at him. It was quite hard for him to earn back the older’s good side especially since they don’t meet up that often._

_“Baby, you there?”_

_“Yeah, I’m here.” Felix sighed. “Okay, I won’t. Happy, baby?”_

_“I am.” Minho said, tone obviously lighter. “Listen, I have to go but let’s text, okay? Careful on your way home and let me know when you’re back at the apartment.”_

_“Yeah, okay. I love you, baby.”_

_“Me too.”_

_Felix laid back down on the grass, trying to stop the pinch of disappointment bubbling inside him. Minho didn’t return his ‘I miss you’ and ‘I love you’ once again. The older had told him that he wasn’t the kind of guy to say those words easily but Felix still kept the hope that Minho would loosen up with him. The feelings were mutual, right? So why couldn’t Minho say it back?_

\--

Hyunjin still hadn’t forgotten about the breakfast incident. Felix could tell by the way the taller would insert Jisung in their conversation, even when their topic had nothing to do with their other flat mate. Felix felt bad for the other; he knew that Hyunjin was only concerned about him and Jisung but it wasn’t like he could fully explain what had happened. Hyunjin was Minho’s friend first and foremost; he wasn’t going to ruin that.

“Fancy seeing you here.”

Hyunjin whipped around, grinning widely as he looked at the newcomer. “Hyung, what are you doing here?”

“I had to drop off my cousin’s project. Donghyuck worked hard on that but leave it to him to forget all about it on the day of submission.” Minho commented, fondly rolling his eyes.

Felix felt a smile tug on his lips; for all the comments Minho had for his younger cousin, he knew that the older was actually really fond of Donghyuck. “Shut up. You love him.” Felix said lightly.

“You know his cousin?” Hyunjin asked, eyebrows raised.

“Ah…no..” Felix chuckled nervously, cursing his slip of tongue. “His tone is just really obvious. Chan hyung speaks like that about Jisungie as well.”

“And Changbin hyung talks about you like that too.” Hyunjin added, looping an arm around Felix’s shoulder. “You’re Binnie hyung’s Bokkie.”

“Hyunjin!” Felix exclaimed, cheeks flushing as he looked at Minho’s reaction.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Minho said rather coldly. Felix could see the annoyance in the other’s expression. “I should probably go now.”

Hyunjin whined, clinging to Minho. “Hyung, stay here! Lix and I are free for the next four hours and I’m too lazy to head back to our apartment. Play with us.”

“Ah, Jin… Maybe hyung has something to do as well.” Felix said, pulling Hyunjin back to his side. “Let’s just watch a movie or something.”

“Movie? I’d love to join you.” Minho said, a wicked grin on his lips. “Do you mind, Lixie?”

Felix shook his head, swallowing nervously as he pulled Hyunjin along. Minho’s voice had dropped lower when he called out Felix’s nickname and his heart continued to betray him with its rapid beating. He could only hope that Hyunjin wouldn’t call him out on it.

Like Felix had expected, Hyunjin started telling Minho all about their upcoming dance showcase, asking the older for some advice regarding some of their routines. It was hard, describing their dance without actually showing it but Minho seemed to follow Hyunjin well enough. There was a look of concentration on the older’s face and Felix would be lying if he said that it wasn’t at least a little bit intimidating. But more than that, it was attractive, very attractive and he could feel the familiar pool of desire building up in his gut. By the way that Minho’s gaze kept shifting to his, he could tell the older knew it as well.

Minho insisted on paying for their tickets and snacks and while Hyunjin was celebrating on it, Felix felt a little uncomfortable with it. As far as Hyunjin was concerned, this was only his second time meeting with Minho but even when Felix tried to pay for his share, Minho kept on blocking his hand, sighing when Felix wouldn’t let up.

“Stop or I’m going to hold your hand.” Minho warned.

Hyunjin laughed. “Minho hyung is naturally a flirt, Lixie. Don’t be surprised if he actually does hold your hand. He’s just like that.”

Felix felt a pang in his heart. “Is he like that, Jin ah?”

“I’m only like that to the people I like. What are you even saying, Hwang Hyunjin?” Minho scoffed, pointing towards the cinema. “Come on. Movie’s about to start.”

“What! Remember Vernon from before? You literally just met and you were already holding onto his waist even when he wasn’t comfortable with you yet.” Hyunjin laughed. “You’re a touchy person, hyung. Just accept it.”

“Whatever. Shut up, brat.” Minho grumbled, walking away.

Felix felt hollower the more Hyunjin laughed. Dragging his feet to follow Hyunjin, Felix couldn’t help but question everything he thought he knew about Minho.

\--

_Felix let out a yawn as he curled up closer to Minho, placing his head on the older’s chest. Minho hummed, fingers absentmindedly carding through the younger’s hair. The young Aussie could feel his entire body getting heavier, sleep threatening to consume him. He was so warm and comfortable and after what they had done, a nap sounded perfect._

_“You’re really like a cat, aren’t you, babe?” Minho mused._

_Felix sighed, holding Minho tighter. “Good thing you like cats, huh.”_

_“Yeah and you’re my favorite and prettiest cat.” Minho complimented, giggling as he kissed Felix’s forehead._

_The younger giggled as well, pressing a kiss to the middle of Minho’s chest. “I like it when you call me pretty.”_

_“Because you are.” Minho said. “I remember the first time I held your hand. You were blushing so prettily and your hand was so soft.” He laughed, raising Felix’s hand. “Not to mention so small. Everything about you is precious, babe.”_

_Felix scoffed, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing. “Who just walks up to another person, introduce himself before proceeding to hold my hand?”_

_“I don’t regret it.” Minho announced. “Your hand is really warm. It makes me feel nice.”_

_“Is that why you held my hand back then?”_

_“Yeah.” Minho paused, tapping Felix to get him to look up. The younger had to bite back a gasp as he looked at the older; Minho’s eyes were sparkling. “I knew you were a warm person just by looking at you. I wanted that so I approached you.”_

_\--_

Felix wondered if he had deluded himself. Among all the confusing things that happened last year, he was certain that Minho was the one who started things between them, was the first one to show interest. Had he been wrong? Maybe it was just Minho being he’s usual touchy self and nothing else. Felix knew that the older was affectionate behind closed doors, always initiating their touches, clinging to Felix so he wouldn’t go.

Felix’s head was starting to hurt with all the thinking he was doing. He played memories that he promised himself he would never look back again. Last year was a disaster that he didn’t ever want to remember but here was Minho again, opening the flood gates with just one smile.

“Lix, what’s wrong?” Hyunjin asked, hands on Felix’s shoulders.

Felix blinked, wondering when Hyunjin had moved that close to him. He could see Minho watching them from behind and he quickly shifted his eyes, not wanting to meet the older’s eyes. “I.. I think I’m actually a little dizzy. Is it okay if I go first?”

“What? Are you okay? Want me to walk you home? Call Jisung? Are you going to attend class later?” Hyunjin asked in succession, hands roaming Felix’s body as he checked for what’s wrong.

“Jin…” Felix smiled, shaking his head. “ _I’m fine. Hey, look at me.”_ He pinched Hyunjin’s cheek. “I can go home by myself. No need to call Sungie and I’ll text you if I can’t make it later, okay?”

“You sure?”

“Positive. Go have fun with Minho hyung.” Felix turned to Minho, bowing slightly. “I’ll take my leave first, hyung. I’m sorry.”

Minho was chewing on his bottom lip, a look Felix knew meant that the older wanted to say something but he couldn’t. A long second passed before Minho sighed, nodding. “Okay. Get home safe.”

Felix hated to admit it but he was waiting for Minho to make up some excuse to Hyunjin and follow after him. He hated the feeling of disappointed when the older didn’t even more.


End file.
